


you can use all of me

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: After the bees died, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Bennett and Melanie, after the bees died.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 14





	you can use all of me

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there can't be too many takes on this so?? Why not add another?? Anyways I hope you guys like it.

Melanie was shaking, wondering if she was going to be sick. Four years in Snowpiercer, and already they had an extinction event. They weren’t sure how it had happened, but Jinju had told her over and over it was not her fault, or anyone’s really. These things happened. But even so, Melanie couldn’t help feeling like she had failed in some way. She was responsible for this train, and thus, responsible for everything involved in its upkeep. An extinction event on Snowpiercer was devastating. 

“Mel? You okay?” Bennett’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, concern written all over his face as he studied her. Even though she appeared outwardly calm enough, he knew her well enough by now to know that inside she was wallowing in despair.

An idea forming her mind, she turned to Javi-who had up until this point been doing his best to ignore them-and asked, “Do you mind taking the helm for a little while? Bennett and I have something we need to discuss. In private.”

Javi gave her a distrustful look that told her he knew _exactly_ what her plan was, but nevertheless muttered an affirmative, switching places with her. Bennett, oblivious and somewhat confused, followed her dutifully to her cramped quarters. As soon as the door closed behind them she leaned against it, soaking in the sight of him. How he looked so damn _good_ all the time was unfair, she mused.

“What did you need me for?” he asked, startling her slightly.

Melanie contemplated the best way to broach the subject, eventually deciding on, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

His facial expression dropped, a mixture of panic and horror on his face, “Mel, I-if I’ve made you uncomfortable in any way I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

She cut him off by kissing him, relishing in the surprised noise he made in the back of his throat before he started kissing her back in earnest. His hands slid down from her shoulders to her sides to the small of her back. Melanie pulled back and undid his jumpsuit so it rested at his hips, her mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses against his neck, flicking her tongue at his pulse point, and the top of his neckline.

“Ben,” she breathed against his skin.

“Oh God, Mel,” he gasped out as she bit him lightly at the base of his neck; swallowing hard, he forced himself to ask, “I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

“Ben?” her voice was a question muffled by his neck.

“Yes?” he replied, breathless.

Melanie pulled back to look him directly in his eyes when she said, “Shut up and kiss me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, putting one of his hands at the base of her skull to pull her to him, kissing her hard and slow. She whimpered against his mouth and it was enough for him to undo the buttons of her blazer, breaking the kiss to shove it off. After he did, he turned and pushed her against the wall, kneeling in front of her. Her breathing became more rapid and shallow as he looked up at her, trailing a hand from ankle to knee.

“Ben,” her voice was whisper soft this time as he removed each of her heels before standing up again. 

He kissed her again, and when it ended he removed her skirt and turned her around to unzip the dress underneath. Bennett slowly slid it off of her, letting her turn back around so she could step out of it. Looking him straight in the eye, Melanie reached back and undid the clasp of her bra. She let him remove it, watching his face as he took in the sight before him. He seemed vaguely fascinated by her and she liked the rush of excitement that came with that revelation. She didn’t bask in it for long, because his fingers were reaching out to gently trace the underside of one breast. Her breath hitched in her throat and let out in a moan as his fingers trailed upwards to circle her nipple before pinching it lightly. 

“Desk?” he suggested, because there was no way they’d be able to do this in her bunk without hurting themselves in the process, “Or right here?”

“Desk works,” she replied, swallowing. She let out a surprised noise when he picked her up and spun to deposit her on it. Melanie realized belatedly that he was not quite as undressed as she was and decided to rectify that, removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere in the general vicinity of her bed.

He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, swirling his tongue over one nipple, then switching to the other to suck it into his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling tightly as she involuntarily rocked towards him.

He moved even lower, kneeling and pulled her further towards the edge of the desk so he could kiss down her belly, his mouth open and hot. His kisses moved towards her right hip, his hand gripping her left one, and he kissed her over her underwear there. He moved back so he could slip his fingers through the waistband of her underwear, meeting her eyes. For a moment they just took in the sight of the other, thoroughly disheveled. Then she nodded, a barely perceptible gesture but nevertheless one that registered enough for him to tug the underwear down and off, throwing it in vaguely the same direction as his shirt. He nudged her legs apart, settling them on his shoulders and pulling her further towards him, causing her to have to brace herself back on her hands to keep from falling.

Melanie bit her lip to contain the loud noise that wanted to escape her lips when Bennett’s tongue flicked against her clit for the first time. He quickly found a rhythm that worked, encouraged by the half gasps and moans, the way her hips rocked so hard against his face he was afraid she’d fall and smack her head on something. Neither of them really cared though, both too focused on what he was doing to her with his tongue to care. 

“Ben,” she gasped, stilling him with her fingers twined in his hair and her body screaming in protest at the denied orgasm, “Stand up and get inside me, _now_ , before I fucking lose it.”

He extricated himself quickly. She helped him remove the rest of his clothes; he kicked them aside frantically as she took him in hand, spreading her legs as far as she could as she lined him at her entrance. His arm wrapped around to grasp at her back as he thrust into her in one fluid motion, both of them moaning so loudly at the feeling that the thought that Javi might have heard briefly flitted through their minds before they were too caught up to worry about it.

Melanie’s hands roamed wildly; gripping the shelf above the desk here, his shoulder there, at one point she managed to maneuver her hand to squeeze his ass and bring him in even deeper. He took the hint and her hands found his shoulder and the shelf again. He pulled her closer with the hand on her back, the hand on her hip. Bennett realized her hair was still up and rectified that; she let out a soft noise at the sensation of her newly freed hair against her oversensitive skin. His hand returned to her back; the hand on his shoulder moved, nails digging in hard.

One particularly hard swivel of his hips had her letting out a loud choked sound into his ear, body shuddering as she came, nails scratching as far down his back as they could. He groaned and came with her, both of them panting hard against the other’s ear.

“Shit,” she breathed heavily, “Wow.”

Bennett chuckled a little, “Yeah.”

They reluctantly parted. Melanie let out a shaky breath as she ran a hand through her mussed hair, pushing it out of her face. She locked eyes with him then.

He blew out a breath, “We don’t… this doesn’t have to be a thing, if you don’t want it to be. I’m here for you like this though, any time you want.”

“Okay,” she relaxed a little, “I just need some time, okay?”

“I know,” he smiled softly at her, no disappointment or malice in it, “I’m going to use your bathroom and get dressed and head back to the engine. You can take your time if you need it to collect yourself.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, and that was when she finally started to cry.

His arms were around her in an instant, and she knew were this anybody else she’d feel ridiculous and vulnerable. But Bennett made her feel safe, and comfortable. He understood exactly what she needed, and didn’t get upset with her even if they disagreed. His loyalty to her, his trust, his _faith_ in her-these were what kept her going, more often than not. 

“Better?” his voice was soft when her sobs had subsided and he pulled back.

She nodded, sniffing a little, “Really. Thank you. I’m going to have to go back out there and deal with first’s complaints, as if their meals are the worst consequence of an extinction event.”

His smile was sympathetic, “I believe in you, Mel. You’ll be okay. _We’ll_ all be okay.”

“You know,” she looked away from him as she admitted, “You’re the only person today who has actually made me feel like I can do this.”

He didn’t reply, opting instead to shift to press his lips to her forehead. She sighed, shoulders sagging with relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted. He pulled her back into a hug briefly afterwards.

“You’ve got this,” he murmured into her ear.

She nodded, steeling herself, “I’ve got this.”

With that, they untangled their bodies, and set to the task of getting ready to go back to their duties to the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno when I'll be able to post more because school has started again and my physical issues are flaring up Bad lmao. Realistically I probably will continue posting because writing is like the literally one way I can center myself but sometimes high stress makes it too much to write, so. Fair warning. Hopefully this was good!!


End file.
